


TMI; too much information

by rickomens



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Seo Changbin, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorm Life - Freeform, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Not actual abuse, Poor Seungmin, Safeword Use, This Is STUPID, but seungmin suspects it, seungmin pov, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickomens/pseuds/rickomens
Summary: Seungmin walks in on to something he definitely didn't want to or wasn't meant to see. For a moment he gets worried. It's fine though.Changjin are kinky and irritating.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	TMI; too much information

Seungmin yawned loudly as he entered the dorms. He had woken up really early this morning and despite it only being the early evening, he felt completely ready to go to bed.

The dorm was quite empty, the only presence he was sure of was Minho who had admitted to being dead-tired and suffering a headache earlier during the day.

As Seungmin went to get his stuff to get ready for a shower, he did, in fact, see the older all bundled up in the sheets, in his bed, sound asleep.

He managed to be very quiet as he found his pajamas and towel to take with him, not waking up the sleeping boy.

He headed to the bathroom, hearing muttering of some sort from one of the rooms, noting that he wasn’t alone. He’ll say hi to them after his shower, it wasn’t often when he could shower so peacefully, not having to wait or hurry.

He was out quickly out of habit and for not wanting to waste any time or water. Since no one was walking around, he went to dry himself and to put clothes on in the living area.

Although the dorm had not been completely silent before, he suddenly heard a sound that easily rose above the constant hum of the city and traffic that was present in the dorm.

‘ _It must be Changbin and Hyunjin then_ ,’ he thought when he clearly recognized the sound as a slap, followed by a moan.

‘ _For fuck’s sake did these two bastards not even have the decency to close the door to signal that something was going on and spare our ears_ ,’ Seungmin muttered, annoyed.

It wasn’t that it was extremely shocking to hear other members’ private business, you’re bound to witness something while living with seven other people. Everyone has needs and the members were understanding of each other, trying their best to allow some privacy to everyone and to, for example, be flexible with personal schedules or rooming choices if needed.

But although he had been desensitized to it, Changbin and Hyunjin’s sex life wasn’t something he would love to hear or see, the same goes for all the members.

He guesses the two had been care-free, thinking none of the members would be back before a few hours and Minho deep asleep behind his own bedroom door. He didn’t blame them either. Both of the boys had been extremely busy as of late and especially Changbin had been under a lot of stress with all his writing and recording.

He still thought it was reckless. What if Felix, who sleeps in that room and has most of his stuff there, had come in straight on? What if they had woken up Minho? He’d be so angry at them, anyone would be.

Seungmin shook his head, deciding to go close the door for the couple to just make the evening better for everyone and then going to sleep as well.

As he was reaching for the door another sound startled him. It was somewhere between a hiccup and a sob. Maybe they weren’t having sex after all, which would explain the open door situation. So he decided to take a peek to see what the atmosphere was. He couldn’t really tell if the sound was from one of them laughing for very long or from crying— nope, no Seungmin was wrong, the two were definitely having sex, he gathered from seeing Hyunjin’s naked backside as the tall boy was in front of the other. ”In front of” probably not being the only word he could use to describe Hyunjin’s relation to Changbin right now.

Normally the sight would have meant just a quick turn of a head and a hurried exit from Seungmin, but he couldn’t help than to notice that Changbin was indeed crying. He probably wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t witnessed Hyunjin roughly pulling the older’s wrist out of his face, pressing it down on the bed.

”Stop covering your face,” he heard Hyunjin hiss. All that came for an answer was Changbin’s gulp as the tears still kept going.

Holy fuck. What was this? Was everything alright?

What was Seungmin going to do? What was he going to even make of this? Were they fucking after an argument and Changbin was still feeling upset? Or maybe Changbin had just been sad, but they had still decided to take advantage of the almost empty dorm? That wouldn’t be in character for Hyunjin, who would surely rather comfort him and talk to him rather than fuck him in that situation…

And that roughness...

Was there something going on in this relationship that the rest didn’t know about? There couldn’t right? He knew Hyunjin, he isn’t like that. And Changbin was strong and assertive-  
_That doesn’t correlate to anything, strong people can be abused too. Heck love and emotions and manipulation to all that. Anyone could get abused._ Seungmin found himself lost in his thoughts, wondering how he should act right now. Ask them now? Talk to them later? Talk to Chan? Just let it be?

What the fuck could he even do in this situation? He's much weaker than either one of the boys.

His rambling thoughts were stopped when he heard Changbin speak up:  
”Yellow, Hyunjin, yellow, you’re actually hurting my wrist, you're twisting it”

Hyunjin’s movement was immediately stopped.

”Oh shit sorry, Binnie,” he said when he released the wrist and let Changbin relax it, soon taking it in his hand again gently, pressing a soft kiss on it.

”Are you okay otherwise, sweetheart?” he asked.

”Yeah, I am, you can continue, hyung” Changbin answered, voice raspy.

Seungmin now took a step back as Changbin’s eyes were clearing up from the tears and if he'd look past Hyunjin’s body, he would see Seungmin.

”You’re so pretty, baby. So pretty when you cry, hyung’s precious gem,” Seungmin barely heard Hyunjin whisper aside from the steady, quiet sound of the bed frame starting to move again. _Gag._

He carefully closed the door, eyes completely wide.

”What the actual fuck,” he breathed out, out loud.

Those motherfuckers. That’s. They’re into that. Mutually apparently.

Seungmin shivered at what Hyunjin had said. "You’re so pretty when you cry”, ”hyung’s.”

Man he has heard Changbin call Hyunjin a hyung a few times (a few too many now that he thinks about it), but he thought it was always a joke or something but-

What fucking weirdos.

He guesses this conclusion is better than finding out your friend and colleague is actually a violent abuser who just acts nice and decent.

Definitely better.

The relationship between the two was weird enough already. They were boyfriends as in, they exclusively were sexual with each other and shared a special adoration for each other, but they were bandmates and friends above that. Sometimes the members kinda even forget that the two are together since their professional bond was so strong.  
‘ _Also one of the reasons it’d be extremely odd if there actually was abuse going on,_ ’ he thought.

Goddamn, were they a headache sometimes though.

Seungmin decided to hang out on the living room couch for a bit since he wasn’t so sleepy anymore after the refreshing shower and the… episode.

Distracted by his phone for about half an hour, he heard the front door and he saw Felix taking off his shoes and walking in.

”Hi,” he greeted, taking off his earphones, looking up to the boy who just arrived.

”Hi. Is no one else here?” the blonde looked around in wonder.

Now Seungmin was really glad he had stayed up and in the living room. For Felix’s sake.

”Nah, Minho-hyung’s sleeping already and Changbin and Hyunjin are also here-”

”Oh,” Felix glanced at the shut door, ”Well shit.”

”Pretty sure they should be uh, done soon.”

After a few heartbeats the bedroom door opened, revealing a messy-haired Hyunjin.

”Oh- Hi,” the tallest one of them coughed up.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle before returning turning back to where he came from.

”Uh, hey, Hyunjin. Can you fetch me my towel? And maybe my charger too?” Felix spoke up before Hyunjin got inside the bedroom.

”Yea, of course,” the other yelped.

”Don’t take too long I gotta take a shower as well. Changbin too,” he threw Felix’s belongings to him.

”Yup.”

Seungmin directed his focus to his phone again, not paying much attention to how Felix got out the shower and how the pair got in or how finally, also Jeongin came back home. Seungmin only got up after he felt the sleepiness sneaking onto him again and he glanced at the time. 22:30. Not a completely unreasonable time to already go to sleep.

To his surprise, Minho was still sound asleep when he re-entered their room.

‘ _Damn, that bitch must’ve not gotten proper sleep in months_ ,’ Seungmin thought.

He fell asleep easily as well.

In the morning, he noticed Minho being gone, probably having gone for a morning workout, taking advantage of his early sleep.

In the kitchen, he was met by Changbin, Hyunjin and Chan, who were all having their breakfast. Seungmin couldn't help but worry if the eldest had even gone to sleep at all during the night. The trio seemed pretty cheery and chatty though, each giving Seungmin a quick 'morning' from the table.

Seungmin smiled back and joined them at the table. Chan was reporting something of his producing session from last night, Changbin listening to him intently while Seungmin and Hyunjin were focused on eating their meals.

"Gonna go to the bathroom," Changbin stood up and left the table. Seungmin glanced after him and turned back to face Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin," he started.

"Hm?"

Chan had taken out his phone, not actively listening to the two younger members.

"Please close the door next time."

Hyunjin's eyes widened and he blushed, increasingly so when he sensed why Seungmin had decided not to bring it up with Changbin around.

"What did you see?" he asked hurriedly.

"Uhh, well, Imma just say that I was genuinely concerned for a moment," he uttered.

"Fuck, sorry, we got carried away," Hyunjin pressed his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Apology uhh, received I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> lol follow my twitter for more shit like this: @michigo42


End file.
